Blindsided
by She Is Jessica Rabbit
Summary: "Sometimes you can't let go of the past without facing it again" The tragic events of one night changes the lives of two complete strangers. Now Kagome is on a mission to right the wrongs and seek forgiveness from the man whose life she destroyed due to her reckless actions, all the while fighting the demons that have haunted her since that horrible night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with my third story! By now I've got about ten chapters of this written up already, as well as multiple chapters of future stories. To say the least, I've been a very busy writer. If you read my past stories you know that I am a very busy mother and I work; now I'll be tacking on Dental School with that! But don't worry my rule of writing still applies! I never discontinue or hiatus stories! I will always finish writing a story as long as I know someone is still reading it! **

**A couple of the plotlines in this story are similar to that of Mike Cahill's 'Another Earth', but the majority of this story is of my own concepts. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own InuYasha. I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter One**

"Kagome calm down. Give me your damn keys, you're not driving anywhere." The calm voice of an equally intoxicated young man called out to his retreating girlfriend, who was making her way to her blue Toyota Vitz. It was nearing one-thirty in the morning, and the isolated, wooded plot of land they were currently crossing made it very difficult for him to keep up with her stumbling form. If it weren't for the beaming diamond necklace adorning her neck, he would have been positive he'd lost her by now. The necklace had been a graduation present from her step-father, given to her only six hours ago after the ceremony.

"Fuck off Kouga!" She screamed flipping him the bird. She stumble harshly once again, trying desperately to get away from the cocky wolf that was trailing her down the long driveway of the country mansion home of Eri, one of Kagome's close friends, where their high school graduation party was being held. The small drops of rain were not the only cause of her clumsiness.

She always loved spending the night over Eri's house, along with Ayumi and Yuka, the other members of the foursome. They would spend the night gazing at the stars making wishes and telling stories. Stars were practically nonexistent in the city. Oh how she wished she could take a second to soak in the starlight. Unfortunately her asshole boyfriend was in hot pursuit of her, armed with a pathetic excuse as to why he was tonguing down Ayame in the basement of Eri's home.

His advanced speed would have allowed him to easily catch up to her, being that he was a wolf demon. But like herself, the clear liquid hidden in the punch bowls had him extremely incoherent.

He finally caught up to her when she reached her car and was fumbling with her keys in her purse.

"Kagome, I can explain." He stated with a chuckle. His long black ponytail swung slightly, as he pressed his strong body against the driver's door of her car.

"I'm glad you find this funny Kouga." Kagome gritted her teeth in anger.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" He barked becoming annoyed.

"Talk all you want Kouga. I'm not listening." She replied smartly, still rummaging through her leather bag. She always hated carrying the oversized purse, but it match perfectly with the dress that her best friend Sango had purchased for her to wear to the party; Another graduation gift. She wished that Sango would have agreed to accompany her to Eri's party, she didn't want to have to drive home in her inebriated state. Sango claimed she had a ton of college homework to do, so attending the party wouldn't be logical. Kagome knew better.

Sango was two years older than Kagome. Partying with high school kids wasn't her idea of a fun night, regardless of her love for Kagome. Kagome laughed at the thought. She couldn't imagine the boredom Sango would experience, coming from the cool college parties to the lame high school ones.

"You know Ayame's obsessed with me Kags. She came on to me!" Kouga went on defensively.

"Whatever," The dark haired teen mumbled. Finally she triumphantly dangled her keys in the air. "Now if you don't mind, move!" she slurred, shoving him with all of her might. He didn't budge.

"Kags, you're not driving babe. You're wasted." He laughed reaching for the keys. Kagome skillfully dodged his reach and stuffed the keyring into her bosom.

This caused Kouga to laugh harder. "What? You don't think I'll go in there?" He then forcefully extended his hand down her dress, bring the keys out. He laughed harder as Kagome rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which," He eyed her suggestively. "Let's go find some place quiet." His already deep voice sounded husky with lust. He snaked his arms around her waist and rested the palms of his hands on her butt, toying with the hemline of the short black dress.

"Ha!" Kagome obnoxiously snorted, wiggling out of his embrace. "Go back to Ayame. It's over Kouga. Leave me alone!"

"Fine, drive drunk!" He bellowed at her, his small fangs exposing. "See if I care." he added with a mumble as he threw the keys hard at her feet. He walk back towards the house, leaving her standing in the rain. She bent down and retrieved the keys from the wet concrete before climbing into the small car.

By the time Kagome had driven five minutes, the rain had picked up and now a downpour surrounded her tiny car.

Kagome's mind was clouded with so many thoughts.

How could a day that started off so wonderful, end so terrible. She had begun the day with a giant breakfast with her family; Mom, Souta, jii-chan, and Ken, her mother's fiancé

. Her mother had met Ken when Kagome was fifteen years old, almost three years ago. Kagome's father passed away in a car accident several years prior.

Kagome was very excited to see her long time best friend Sango, who had driven from her college in Kyoto for the graduation. The two girls had always been inseparable, until Sango left for college two years ago. The girls kept steady contact over the years, but going months without seeing your best friend was hard on Kagome.

The diamond necklace from Ken was also a special moment of the night. "I'm so very proud of you Kagome," he told her in a fatherly tone, as he secured the piece of jewelry around her neck. She and Ken had a rocky relationship over the years. She didn't hate Ken, nor did he dislike her. There was just an awkward rift between them. Her mother was in love with this man, and he was not her father. His gift seemed to bring them closer. His words, "You're like the daughter I never had," echoed in her brain as she absently swerved in and out of the opposite lane.

The highlight of her day, however, was the letter from the Association of Shinto Shrines, informing her that she had been chosen to begin her miko training. Life was going to be perfect! She would take over the practice at her family's shrine. That excitement is what made Kagome throw caution to the wind, and drink with her peers. She'd worked hard to get the marks that she had. She deserved to celebrate.

Catching Kouga and Ayame in the act was the downfall of the glorious day. She knew Kouga was no good. She just couldn't understand how someone who claimed to love her so much, could betray her like he continued to do. He was overly obsessed with her, and constantly proclaiming his love, still he managed to break her heart. No, she wasn't heartbroken. She was pissed! These were angry tears that fell from her eyes!

Angry tears, mixed with the blurred vision brought on by the effects of the alcohol she consumed during the party, were the reasons she completely dismissed the fact that she was fastly approaching an intersection. One in which she did not have the right of way.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Inuyasha," Kikyo sighed. She closed her eyes and began to massage her temples.

"I just don't understand Kikyo," The man seated in the driver's side of the vehicle pressed. He was careful to keep his eyes on the roads as he spoke. The rain was falling hard now, and the single lane country road was dark.

"Why would you say no Kikyo?" Inuyasha pressed, briefly looking over at the woman he loved with pleading eyes.

Kikyo groaned and threw her head back into the leather headrest. "Damnit Inuyasha, I told you I can't marry you."

"But you haven't given me a reason!" His voice quivered slightly. It had been literally ages since he'd shown this weaker side of him.

"I'm not obligated to _give you a reason_," she mocked him with much attitude. She tucked the long strands of her side bangs behind her ears, folding her arms afterwards.

"The hell you don't!" He retorted in disbelief. "Kikyo, I _proposed _to you tonight! I asked you for your hand in marriage. To spend the rest of our lives together!"

Kikyo snorted and shook her head as if amused by his words. "How long would that last?" She mumbled.

"Oh please Kikyo. Don't try to pull that 'I'll out-live you' bullshit again," He stated angrily, "There's something else going on here. So talk."

Inuyasha couldn't help but to be hurt by her rejection. After dating for over five years, he'd finally worked up the nerve to propose to her. He'd invited a small number of their closest friends and family, and rented out a venue at a small ranch in the country, where he was going to surprise her with the engagement ring. But the look on her face as he presented the two-karat diamond ring to her, told Inuyasha that Kikyo had other plans.

Kikyo sighed as she looked took in the sight of her confused boyfriend. She needed to tell him; She should have told him a long time ago. That there was someone else. Now things were even more complicated. She was carrying his unborn child. Not Inuyasha's, but Naraku's.

She often wondered if Inuyasha knew. They'd often go months without having sex. Occasionally Kikyo would give in and allow Inuyasha to make love to her, just to keep him from suspecting anything. In those months she spent avoiding Inuyasha in the bedroom, she was willingly giving herself to Naraku, a business rival of the Takahashi family.

She groaned and massaged her temples once again. Inuyasha was a great man, and he didn't deserve what she was about to do to him. He didn't deserve everything she had already done.

"I've been cheating on you Inuyasha." She confessed looking out at the rain. After a few moments she noticed he didn't reply. She turned to him and frowned, "Inuyasha?"

"I heard you." He stated unemotionally.

"Well, don't you have a response?" She pressed raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," He chuckled, "I'm not surprised. We haven't fucked in over two months. You had to be getting it from somewhere."

Kikyo's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Fucked? Is that really what you considered our sex life?"

"That's what I'm considering this relationship Kikyo. Since you couldn't stay in it exclusively." he retorted simply.

"Yeah well let's see how unaffected you are when you discover-" Her words were instantly cut off by the heavy impact of a car smashing into the passenger door. The couple's car spun violently across the intersection into a steep wooded ditch.

Kikyo's limp, bloody body was the last thing Inuyasha saw before passing out.

* * *

**So...How was it?  
Please read/review so I know that how you feel!  
On to the next chapter!**

Also, if you're reading this and are a follower of my previous two stories and are hoping for updates on the statuses of those sequels, read my profile from time to time, I'll be keeping you updated!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll post the first three chapters of this story so nobody gets bored waiting. I appreciate any of you who reviewed/followed/favorite this. My readers are my heart!**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Two**

_Three Years Later_

A twenty-one year old Kagomes Higurashi stepped off of the train and slowly made her way through the crowd of people searching for their loved ones, and other arriving parties. She scanned the crowd for any familiar faces, unsure of who was planning on picking her up today.

Today she was returning home to Tokyo after three long years in Kyoto. She had isolated herself in the sanctuary of her tiny apartment. She had once shared the apartment with Sango, during her first year in college which had been Sango's last. After Sango finished school she moved back to Tokyo to find work, leaving Kagome lonely in the foreign city.

"Kagome!" She heard a familiar voice all out. She smiled and made her way over to the excited young woman flagging her down.

"Sango," Kagome greeted as the two women embraced. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Likewise," Sango smiled, taking a step back to examine her younger friend. "But we have got to seriously take you shopping!" she laughed.

Kagome smile sheepishly and looked down at herself. Fashion wasn't her biggest strong point anymore. A dingy pair of blue jeans, and a sweater were her normal day to day threads.

"Yeah, we're definitely having a girls day soon. This is not the Kagome I left in Kyoto two years ago." Sango continued. She was right. Kagome had changed; depression will do that to you.

"I hope you don't mind me picking you up," Sango continued to speak once they had claimed Kagome's luggage, and had packed it into her Honda. "Your mom and Jii-chan were busy getting your welcome home dinner together. And Ken is at work." she explained, pulling out of her parking spot and into traffic.

"Of course I don't mind!" Kagome waved off her best friends words with a smile. "I'd rather see you first, than to have been met with my mother's tears!" This caused Sango to laugh.

As the small car made its way through the city to the Higurashi shrine where Kagome's family lived, Kagome was in deep thought. The familiar sights were haunting to her. Reminding her of a town that she had betrayed. Neighbors who had no idea of the dark secret she harbored.

Kagome had blindly ran the stop light that night, speeding well over the speed limit. She hit another car, one that had the right of way in the intersection, and she hit it at full force. No brakes.

When the police and emergency response teams arrived, Ken was with them. Ken worked as the head of the local police department, and when he had caught the description of the vehicle as well as Kagome being identified as _"A teenage girl, about 5'3" 120lbs, with black hair,"_ he made his way straight to the scene.

It was apparent that Kagome had been the cause of the accident, the massive amount of damage that was created on the passenger side of the black sports car the couple was driving in could attest to that, as well as the large amount of alcohol found in the teenager's system.

To make matter's even worse, the wreck had claimed the life of the female passenger who was six weeks pregnant and had rendered the driver in a coma. Kagome would be facing serious manslaughter charges.

But Ken, being the prominent man he was, pulled the right strings and was able to cover the entire incident up. There was only one witness, an elderly woman who lived near the intersection, and who had reported the wreck after investigating a _'loud crashing-sound'_. The police responders all worked under Kagome's step-father, and had no qualms about helping him cover up the unfortunate incident. The only other living person who could foil the plan, was the reclusive man who was being air lifted to the nearest hospital and would be pronounced comatose for the next six months. In that time Ken would have the perfect story thought up to tell the families. The news would go on report that a devastating hit and run had occurred, claiming the lives of the fiancé and unborn child of an unknown recluse. That being said, no one really asked many questions about the terrible event. Kagome's wreck was a completely isolated event, occurring somewhere far away from the crime scene.

The whole situation was wrong. And Kagome knew it. But she didn't have a choice but to go along with it. Ken had made it known that what he was doing for her was putting his job on the line.

Soon after, Kagome was gone; living in Kyoto to attend college. To live carefree as if that terrible night never happened. She was able to live her life, as if she hadn't destroyed the lives of many with her idiotic actions that night.

She didn't.

Instead, of accepting the apprenticeship at the Association of Shinto Shrines, she went off to Kyoto University with Sango to study journalism.

Journalism was not a passion Kagome had ever really held, she wanted to be a priestess and take over her family Shinto shrine. But she had committed a horrible crime and was harboring terrifying secrets. She didn't deserve the spiritual title of a Priestess.

Instead, she hid herself from the world in a shell of secrecy and depression. The only people she allowed in were her immediate family and Sango. Like the rest of the world, Sango believed that Kagome had drunkenly driven off of the road into a tree, nearly killing herself. She believed that Kagome's depression stemmed from post traumatic stress.

"So I've kind of been seeing this guy," Sango voice cut through Kagome's thoughts, pulling her back to the present.

"Really? Tell me about him," Kagome replied, genuinely interested in the latest development in Sango's life.

"His name is Kuranosuke Takeda. He comes from a pretty well off family and he's such a gentleman." Sango rambled cheerfully. "We've gone out on a couple of dates. He always chooses these really fancy restaurants."

"He sounds like a really great guy Sango." Kagome smile softly.

"He is Kags." Sango beamed, "He really is."

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you got away from the womanizing lecher you told me about after you left Kyoto." Kagome mused. She was thrown off by Sango's silence and sheepish expression.

"Sango?" Kagome smirked, sitting up in her seating. "Sango are you still seeing that other guy as well?" No answer was need, the look on Sango's face as she tried to retain her grin, said it all.

"His name is Miroku, and yes, occasionally I still see him from time to time." She admitted as the car turned down the street that the Higurashi shrine was located.

"Well this Kuranosuke guy sounds way better catch than that pervert,"

"I refuse to take advice from someone who hasn't even considered dating someone in three years!" Sango laughed. "But that's going to change, we're going to find you a job and a boyfriend!"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes as the car stopped at the bottom of the shrine's stone steps. It had been three years since she'd been home, yet everything seemed to remain the same. Not even a stone was out of place.

"Kagome!" she heard the familiar voice of her mother call out.

"Hi Mommy," Kagome replied softly, tears threatening her eyes as the two embraced. She had missed her mother dearly.

"Well come in, I'll send Souta to bring in your bags." Her mother ushered her and Sango towards the entrance to the house.

"I really appreciate you picking Kagome up today Sango. Kami know's I was busy preparing her bedroom," her mother went on. Meanwhile, Kagome took the time to admire the home she had grown in. Just like the exterior shrine, the house was exactly the way she had left it. Though there was a slightly unfamiliar presence in the air.

"It was no problem at all Mrs. Higurashi," Sango replied cheerfully. "I was glad to be the first person to greet Kags upon her return."

Souta came down and greeted his big sister with a hug, before doing as instructed and retrieving his sister's luggage.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "All of your friends are going to be so excited to see you Kagome. They always ask about you."

Kagome wasn't surprised by this. Her friend's hadn't seen her since the night of the graduation party. After the wreck Ken made sure to keep Kagome isolated from her neighbors and friends for weeks until it was time for her to leave for Kyoto, to ensure that she didn't tell a soul about the cover-up.

"Yeah, I'll contact them as soon as I get settled in," Kagome sighed.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and looked at Sango, who only shrugged. "Okay, well dinner will be ready soon. Sango you're more than welcome to stay." Sango nodded. "Good, now go upstairs and get washed up, I'll have the table set in half an hour."

The two young women made their way towards the stairs that led to the upper level of the house, where Kagome's bedroom and bathroom were located. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were met with the descending form of Ken.

Kagome's heart dropped and she quickly dropped her head; something that Sango found very odd.

"Kagome, you finally made it in," His calm voice greeted her. "It's great to see you."

"Hi Ken," Kagome replied softly, barely bothering to look at him.

Ken continued to make his way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to place both hands on her shoulders and give them a light squeeze, before hugging her tight. Kagome's body tensed, she didn't return the embrace.

Kagome's mother beamed at the sight, oblivious to the nervous tension Kagome was emitting. Sango, however, caught on to the uneasiness almost immediately.

Once the embrace was broken, Kagome bolted up the stairs and into her old bedroom. Sango was right behind her.

"Hey. What was that all about?" Sango asked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, feigning oblivious. She took in the sight of her bedroom, nice and neat. Certainly not the way she had left it.

"I mean you seemed really uncomfortable around Ken." Sango explained eyeing her best friend.

"Does he live here now?" Kagome asked instead of answering her question.

"Yes, he moved in shortly after I moved back. I came over to have worship with Jii-Chan one day and I noticed he was moving his stuff in." Sango said with a shrug. "Why?"

Kagome didn't answer. Instead she walked over to her dresser and admired the glass figurines and pictures that adorned its surface. She came across her graduation picture and frowned.

"Kagome?" Sango tried again to get her attention. Kagome had acted strangely for the last three years, but right now she was starting to scare Sango.

"Kags, you're more than welcome to stay with me. It's a one bedroom apartment, but I've got a real comfy couch," Sango offered. She wasn't sure what was going on with her best friend, but she knew something wasn't right.

Kagome chuckled softly, "No way. I couldn't possibly intrude."

"You're my best friend Kagome. There's no way you'd be intruding." Sango assured her.

"What about when Mr. Womanizer wants to come by for an overnight stay." Kagome teased and turned to face her friend, who was rolling her eyes. "Seriously Sango, I'm fine. I'll stay right here in this room."

Sango sighed and nodded, "I'm going to go downstairs and beat Souta in some video games."

"I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner."

Once Sango was downstairs, Kagome went into her full bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom, and attempted to turn on the shower. A loud gurgling sound, followed by a heavy _'bang'_ and that was the end of what she thought would be a relaxing shower in the comfort of her bedroom.

"Kagome honey," Her mother called from downstairs. "Sorry Honey, but you're shower isn't working properly. The plumber is coming in the morning. You'll have to shower in the hall bathroom for now."

Kagome sighed and gathered her belongings and headed into the hallway used for guests and Souta's use.

The warm water was refreshing on Kagome's skin and allowed her thoughts to drift away. She'd have to learn how to live the normal life she once had three years ago, now that she was around her family again. The secluded girl she had become in the last three years was left in Kyoto. She had to return to her once happy self, or at least a part of it, in order to keep her friends and family from finding out about the horrors she had both endured and caused.

The only person aware of her pain, had been the ultimate cause of it. Of course she had been the one who chose to drink and drive that night. But it was Ken who worsen the blow with his unwanted cover scheme.

To make matters worse, he felt that Kagome owed him for what he'd done. For putting his career and freedom on the line to make sure Kagome did not face the repercussions of her actions. He made sure he received these "payments" every time he unexpectedly showed up at her door in Kyoto.

It had happened at least once a month in the years she'd been gone. Starting about two months after Sango had left for Tokyo and Kagome was alone. It was well into the middle of the night, Kagome had been up studying late when he knocked. She was surprised to see him there, concerned that something had happened to her mother, or Souta or Jii-Chan.

She was wrong though.

He welcomed himself in wordlessly, and the rest was a blur. A knee stroke and his hands massaging through her dark tresses, told Kagome exactly what her mother's fiancé

wanted, and gave her a first hand look of the monster he really was.

Of course she declined his advance, causing him to become more forceful. "You owe this to me Kagome," he whispered harshly. "I put my life on the line for you," he said as he gripped her breast. "I could tell them what you did. And you can spend your life in prison. Or you could give me what you owe me."

Kagome knew prison time was what she deserved. After all she was the direct cause of that woman's death, as well as her unborn child. Her actions put a man in a coma for over six months. But the thought of going to prison scared her. So she gave in; over and over again for two years she gave in when he came knocking in the middle of the night.

Her body suddenly went cold as the horrid visions of his body on top of hers. Her body began to reject the steaming hot water as his grunts and moans flooded her brain.

"Knock it off Kagome, or you're going to give yourself away." she murmured and turned her the water off.

She wrapped herself in a towel and walk out of the bathroom, where she was instantly met with a smirking Ken. Kagome held on tightly to her towel and tried to side-step him, but he firmly cupped her chin to make her look at him.

"Welcome home Kagome," He stated simply, before running his hand through her hair, then releasing her. Kagome once again bolted to her bedroom, and closed the door quickly.

At dinner, Kagome realized just how happy she was that Sango had decided to stay for dinner. It helped to alleviate some of the tension between Kagome and her mother's soon-to-be husband. Sango also kept steady conversation flowing, as she filled Kagome in on her new life as a kindergarten teacher.

"Oh Kagome, there are some open positions at the school you might look into." Sango informed her Kagome between bites of food. "The principal needs a new secretary. Mrs. Rinshu is out on maternity leave, she'll be gone for twelve weeks, and their needing a replacement for her. No experience needed."

"That sounds perfect!" Mrs. Higurashi gushed clapping her hands together, "Doesn't it Kagome!"

Kagome nodded, "How soon can I start?"

"Immediately I'm sure," Sango shrugged, "We'll go meet with the principal in the morning if you want."

Kagome responded with a silent nod.

The entire rest of the dinner went on without anymore awkwardness. The only looks Ken gave to Kagome were those of a loving father figure.

The others were completely oblivious to just how loving Ken really could be.

* * *

**So this was my introduction to my version of Kagome.  
Read/Review tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone is enjoying my story!**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Three**

Getting a vehicle was a top priority to Kagome. She had relied on the close shops near the campus to get her through school, and now she was relying on Sango to get to and from work.

Three weeks into her new job and everything seemed to be moving into the right direction. She was still the reserved person she was before, keeping contact with Sango only. She had yet, to inform her old friends of her return. It wasn't the journalist job she had spent the last three years in school for, but she loved her new job as the secretary at the elementary school Sango taught at.

But something was bothering Kagome. Something she had been plagued with for the past three years, on that fateful night. She felt an empty place in her heart, that could only be filled with forgiveness.

His forgiveness.

His name was Inuyasha. She had learned this after month of searching for information via the internet after she had moved away. The woman who was riding with him, the one whose life had been taken, was his girlfriend, Kikyo.

There was little to no information on him. All she was able to find was his name and the area in which he was thought to reside in. Most of the articles focused more on Kikyo, because she was the head miko of one of the largest Shinto shrines in the country.

The more Kagome had fished for information on the man, which she found very little of, the more she felt like she needed his forgiveness for what she had done to him. Forgiveness for destroying his life, as she was sure that Kikyo was special to him, especially since she was carrying their unborn child.

"Hey Kags, where's your lunch?" Sango asked as she strided over Kagome's desk.

Kagome quickly closed her laptop and looked up at her friend. "I wasn't hungry."

"Want half of my sandwich? I don't have much of an appetite either." Sango offered propping her bottom on top of Kagome's desk.

"No thank you Sango." Kagome declined. Her mind was somewhere far away from the small office. She had finally located an address for Inuyasha Takahashi, and she planned to utilize it today. After school was released, Kagome planned to visit his home and apologize to him personally.

She had plenty of years to consider this choice, and she had gone to terrible extremes to make sure that her secret remained just that. But she couldn't deal with the guilt anymore, and she refused to continue to give her body to Ken in exchange for his silence, especially under the same roof as her mother and family.

"I've got a date tonight with Kuranosuke," Sango announced happily. "If you want I can arrange a double date," she suggested winking.

Kagome laughed lightly, "I'll pass Sango."

"Whatever you say Higurashi," Sango sighed sliding off of the metal desk, "I'll meet you at my car after school,"

"Actually, I won't be needing a ride home today," Kagome chimed.

Sango turned and gave her best friend an odd look, "How are you going to get home?"

"I'll take the bus, I've got a few errands to run," Kagome half-lied.

"I can take you," Sango offered still wearing a look of confusion.

"I'll be fine Sango." Kagome assured her with a wave, "Besides I don't want to make you late to your hot date!" She added with wink.

"Ha!" Sango mock laughed, "I would hardly call it a _"hot date"_" she accented with air quotes. "But have fun on your errands I guess," She stated before exiting the room.

* * *

The rain had begun to drizzle out of the dark cloud in the afternoon sky, as Kagome made her way towards the nearest subway station. Acorrding to the information she had found on the internet, the man she was seeking lived in a rather isolated part of town. There was no address but a general area was given. This Inuyasha was very secretive.

After locating a subway entrance she went down the stairs and out of the falling rain. She was standing in front of the giant map trying to locate which train she would need to board to get to her destination, when she heard her name being spoken.

"Kagome?" The deep male voice stated in disbelief.

Kagome turned to find Kouga standing about ten feet away from her with his jaw hanging in shock.

"Kouga," She stated more than asked. He was the last person she wanted to run into now that she had returned.

"Kagome, I...I can't believe it's really you!" He grinned and approached her. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of weeks ago," She replied blankly.

"Man, you still look the same as you did when I last saw you," He gushed pulling her into an unwanted hug. "You're still as beautiful as I remember." He added softly in her ear.

"Uhh, thanks Kouga. You look great as well," She replied pushing herself out of his embrace. She wasn't completely lying either; Kouga looked very handsome, as he always did.

Kouga was a youkai. One that, like many other, disguised himself from the human world. To the world around him, he appeared to be a regular human male. With that being said, even when they werein high school, Kouga flaunted the same tall, strong, toned physique he wore now.

"You just disappeared that day, after you..." He fell short as if he had stumble upon a memory that bothered him. Kagome was sure he was referring to her wreck. The wreck he more than likely knew to be a singular drunk driving incident where she ran herself into a tree and nothing more.

"I needed to focus on school," She lied.

"Well I'm happy you're back now. I missed you like crazy." Kouga expressed with a bigger grin. "Are you staying at the shrine again?"

Kagome pondered whether or not she should answer, before ultimately nodding her head. The last thing she needed was for her ex-boyfriend to come popping up unexpectedly and unwantedly.

"Maybe we can get together sometime? You know, catch up on life?" He asked

"I'm not sure about that Kouga." Kagome murmured.

Kouga frowned, "I see,"

Overhead she heard an announcement stating that her train was boarding. She said a silent prayer to the powers at work for the distraction from Kouga.

"I've got to go Kouga, that's my train," She frowned, feigning disappointment.

"But that train goes to the outskirts of town" He raised his brow in confusion.

"Yeah," She replied sheepishly as she walked away. "It was nice seeing you Kouga," She lied, "Goodbye,"

Kouga continued to watch her oddly, waving a few fingers at her retreating back.

Once on the train, Kagome shook the thoughts of her encounter with Kouga out of her brain. She need to stay focused for her encounter with this Inuyasha.

She wondered what he'd be like. How would he react to her confession and apology. Maybe she should have said her final goodbyes to her friends and family, as he might choose to call the police and turn her in; or worse. What if he attacked her in an angry rage.

The train ride was close to an hour. Kagome took notice to the new scenery, rural wooded land. When she exited the train she pulled out the make-shift map she had made based on the little bit of information, she navigated herself from the small subway station, towards the entrance to the woods.

She only had about two hours of daylight left, so Kagome needed to find his home as soon as possible. She decided to start her trek on a dirt path which winded up a hill. The forest around her was thick and dense, and she feared being caught off of the path after sunset.

Finally. as she reached the top of the hill, she spotted a large traditional japanese styled house. It was apparent that it's occupants were wealthy.

"Here goes nothing," She sighed as she continued to make her way towards the mansion. The cracking sound of sticks breaking under her shoes echoed through the surrounding woods, as she made her way up the path.

She stood in front of the door for a few long seconds before knocking on the door. She took a step back and waited nervously for him to answer the door.

After almost a minute of standing there with no reply, Kagome was closed to leaving. She had taken a step back from the door, when she heard it opening.

Before her stood a taller male figure, a frown adorning his face. A thick mane of silver hair hung from his scalp and down the length of his back. Nestled on top of his head were two small triangle shaped ears, similar to that of a dog.

His amber eyes pierced through her as he gruffly asked, "What do you want?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. Everything she had ever practiced saying upon this moment was lost to her. She simply stood there with her mouth agape.

"What the hell are you staring at? Tell me what you want or get the hell off of my property!" He barked rudely. Again Kagome could not respond. She could not believe she was standing in his presence, and true to form he had no idea who she was. He had no idea what she had done to him. And what about those ears? Were they real? And if so what was he?

"Look are you lost or something?" He growled impatiently.

Finally Kagome came to her senses, "My name is Higurashi Kagome." she stated softly.

"Okay... So what?" He replied folding his arms. He didn't like being bother, hence the reason he chose to live his life in seclusion.

"I...uhh..." Kagome lost her nerve again as she looked him over again. She shook her head and cleared her throat, then continued, "Are you InuYasha?".

"Who wants to know?" He asked ungraciously, glaring at her from the threshold of the door.

Now Kagome shifted her attention to his choice of wardrobe. He stood before her clad in red hakama and a perculicar looking red robe; his feet were bare. They weren't the modern day hakama, but more of sashinuki style; reminding Kagome of the style Shinto priests and priestesses wore in the Warring States era.

She wasn't sure why or how, but the answer that finally escaped Kagome's mouth was far from the truth. "I'm a journalist. I want to write a piece on you,"

This time his frown seemed less annoyed and more angry, "What newspaper sent you? Who want the story?"

"I work freelance," Kagome half-lied. She was only freelance because she had yet to search for a job with a publisher.

"How did you find me?" He asked her next, a tiny bit of curiosity accompanied his angry tone.

"I had to do a lot of research," Kagome admitted with a nervous smile. "But I found you."

"No." He replied simply, turning his back on her and walking back into his house.

"Excuse me?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Are you deaf?" He taunted her through the screen. "I said no. I'm not doing your stupid story." He then completely walk away, leaving Kagome standing alone outside.

She sighed. She wanted to slap herself for not telling him the truth about why she had come to see him. What good would telling him she was a freelance journalist going to do?

She turn towards the woods that she had previously emerged from. The sky was now dark, and the thought of walking back through the forest scared her. Still, she needed to get home and that was the only way out, so she began to make her way back to the down the path.

"How good are your cleaning skills?" She heard the familiar voice of the strange man call out to her.

She turned to him with a raised brow. "Who wants to know?" she asked smugly. He was standing outside the sliding screen door again.

He rolled his eyes and frowned. "If you clean this place up for me, I'll give you whatever information you need for your stupid story."

Now it was Kagome's turn to frown. This was just great! Now he was willing to give her information on the bogus story she had made up in her stupid lie. Now what was she supposed to do? She figured that this was a good opportunity to work up the courage to tell him what she had done. She could sit down and explain everything to him, and maybe convince him that she wasn't some kind of monster.

"Okay," She agreed nodding her head and walking back towards the large home.

Once inside she understood exactly why Inuyasha needed help cleaning his house. There was trash and clutter everywhere!

"The smell is killing me. Literally." He grumbled as he led her through the house to a sunken living room.

"It's not that bad," She replied truthfully, as she looked around junk room.

"Easy for you to say," He snorted. They stopped in the threshold of the entrance to the sunken room, which was one of two living areas Kagome had noticed so far in the giant house.

Kagome gave him a questioning look, causing him to groan and roll is eyes. "Here's the first piece for your stupid story. Inu-Hanyou have very sensitive senses, especially smell." He explained as if he was irritated with her.

That's when it dawned on Kagome just what kind of story Inuyasha thought she was writing. He thought she wanted to interview him because he was a hanyou, not because of the wreck! Before seeing him personally, Kagome had no idea that Inuyasha was a hanyou.

But she decided to go along with it. For reasons unknown, she decided to go along with his misconception.

"This won't take me long to clean at all," She told him, looking around at the clutter. "Maybe you should tell me what I need for my piece, and then I can clean,"

She was stalling for time, trying to rebuild the confidence she had once had before coming face to face with Inuyasha.

"The sun will set soon." He smiled exposing his canine fangs. "I doubt you want to be caught in those woods after dark."

Kagome audibly gulped. He was right, she didn't want to trek through the woods at night.

"You'll do as much cleaning as possible before I tell you to leave. And then I'll give you a little information for you piece of crap story. If you survive the walk through the woods, you can come back tomorrow, and clean for more information."

Kagome frowned. She was slightly upset that he had insulted her fictional story. Furthermore, Inuyasha was very rude and brash.

"Fine," She mumbled. "Where's the kitchen. I'll start there."

It took Kagome about an hour to clean dishes, counters and mopped the kitchen floor. She found it odd that the cabinets and pantry were filled with instant ramen. There was almost no normal food, and any meat in the freezer was old and near spoiling.

Inuyasha didn't say a word to Kagome as he watched her clean from the corner of the room, where he was crouched down and balanced on the balls of his feet.

"So do Inu-Hanyous only eat ramen or something?" she turned and asked him once he had escorted her outside of his home.

"No. I just really like it," he replied blandly.

"Oh," She replied quietly looking down at her feet. She raised her head and peered up at the stars. They reminded her of that fateful night three years ago. Of what she was originally here to do.

"Good luck out there. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha stated nonchalantly as he turned to enter his home.

Kagome quickly spun around, "Wait. What about my story!"

"What about it?" He stopped, but did not turn to face her.

"You said you'd give me more information if I cleaned. I cleaned your entire kitchen!" She frowned.

"And I gave you your information," He finally turned to face her, wearing a smug smile. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You asked about the ramen. And I told you." He shrugged.

Kagome groaned in disbelief, "That had nothing to do with my story!" she exclaimed. _'There is no story Kagome.' _Her inner voice reminded her.

Again Inuyasha shrugged, "That's not my problem. You should have specified."

"That's not fair," She huffed in frustration.

"Like I said. Come back tomorrow and we'll see what else you can learn."

"You're just using me to clean you house!" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"You're using me too," He reminded her, entering his home, "Good Luck, Kagome!"

Kagome gave him one last mean look before he closed the door on her. She was alone in the woods again. Only this time she only had those reminiscent stars to guide her way out.

* * *

**First three chapter up at the same time. Please review and let me know if this story is even worth writing!  
Read/Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying this! I'm going to try something new. I usually don't give "shoutouts" because I'm afraid I'll forget someone and they will hate me forever! So I won't do this EVERY time but occasionally I will just to test it out.  
**

**That being said, thank you so much for my first reviewers! DelSan 13, Kitty Uzumaki, I love snowy owls (Just have to keep reading to find out!), and Najavdes (I'll be working on NQP sequel ASAP!)  
**

**And to any future reviews you are equally appreciated.  
Reviews fuel me, My reader make my world spin! :) Thanks again!**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter One**

The next morning Kagome's mind was plagued with thoughts of Inuyasha.

She had safely made it out of the woods and was able to catch the last train back into the city. Now she was sitting at her desk, impatiently waiting for the day to pass. She was eager to get back to Inuyasha. She wasn't sure why.

She wasn't sure if she was actually ready to confess to him. She didn't think she had the courage. Maybe if she did him the service of cleaning up his giant house, she's feel better about herself.

She silently laughed at her own thoughts. As if cleaning his house would make up for killing the woman he loved and their unborn child.

"Get it together Kagome," She repeated to herself for the thousandth time that morning.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Sango's voice broke her thoughts and snapped her back into reality.

"I, umm..." Kagome stumbled over her words. "I was just thinking about something." She replied vaguely. "How was your date?"

Sango gave a weak smile, "It was nice. He took me to dinner and a movie,"

"You don't seem to happy about it." Kagome frowned, confused by her friend's actions.

"I spent the entire night texting Miroku." Sango revealed sheepishly.

"Sango!" Kagome scolded. "Why would you spend your entire date with a nice guy like that to text some creep?"

"Kagome! You've never even met Kuranosuke! Or Miroku!" Sango pleaded her case with the same sheepish smile. "Yes, Kuranosuke is a nice guy; but he's just not my type,"

"And this Miroku guy is?" Kagome raised and eyebrow, "Isn't he a skirt-chaser?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "I guess you can call him that."

Kagome suppressed a laugh at her best friend. She remembered a time when Sango was the sensible one. She never exhausted much time on good-for-nothing men. Now she was trapped in a love triangle and was actually considering the 'player' over the nice, handsome, rich man.

"If Miroku was willing to commit, he'd be a great guy. He's down-to-earth, he's funny, and when he wants to be, he's very romantic." Sango shrugged. "In a sense, you can say, I like the casual relationship I have with Miroku more than the boring exclusive one I'm attempting with Kuranosuke."

"Being great in bed doesn't make him a romantic Sango," Kagome reminded her.

"Like you would know that Kagome! The last man you slept with was three years ago. Your high school boyfriend. And you only did it a few times." Sango teased.

An uneasy feeling bubbled in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Sango had no idea about her sick encounters with Ken. Not that that would change the argument. Nothing about their sexual encounters was romantic.

"He asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow night," Sango admitted shamefaced. "I agreed,"

Kagome laughed, "Well, I hope that goes well,"

"Look I've got to go get ready for class, I'll see you at lunchtime," Sango bid her farewell.

* * *

Kagome had been in deep concentration working on some files for the principal, when she heard someone walk into the office. It was close to eleven o'clock, so it was rare that any parents would be coming to check a student in or out of school.

When Kagome looked up from her paperwork she was surprised to see a handsome man approaching with a large bouquet of lilies. He was average height for a man, standing about 5'10", with a slender build. His arms and chest were nicely toned under the tight dark purple shirt he was wearing.

"How can I help you?" She greeted him professionally.

"You must be Kagome," He smiled flirtatiously, leaning against the desk.

"Umm, yes. How do you know that?" Kagome stammered out. He was making her kind of uneasy.

"I'm a friend of Sango's," He informed her extending his hand, "I've heard a lot of about you."

"Oh, you must be Kuranosuke!" She smiled happily shaking his hand. Sango was right, he was a cutie!

To her surprise the man frowned and pouted his lip a little, "Umm, no," He replied, coolly running his hand over his short black hair.

"I'm Miroku. Miroku Houshi," He told her smiling weakly, his confidence cracked.

"Oh My!" Kagome gasped, "I'm so sorry!" Her face was bright read with embarrassment. Sango was going to kill her!

Now Miroku gave a genuine laugh. "It's perfectly fine Kagome. It's really nice to finally meet you,"

"Yes, you too." Kagome smiled. He didn't seem all that bad. Sure he was a little flirtatious, but nowhere near the creep she thought he'd be.

"Is Sango still in class?" He asked her.

"Yes. Yes she is." Kagome looked at the clock on the wall, "She's got about forty-five minutes before lunch."

"Well that's unfortunate," He sigh, seeming slightly disappointed. "I was hoping to give her these in person, but I guess I'll have to leave them in your care. Do make sure she gets them my dear Kagome," He requested in a charming tone.

"Will do Mr. Houshi." Kagome gave a friendly smile and took the vase from him.

"Please call me Miroku," He insisted, "Tell Sango to call me as soon as she can," Kagome nodded and he soon disappeared out of the door.

She sniffed the lilies and exhaled slowly, "Maybe Sango is on to something after all," she mused.

* * *

"What's with the flowers?" Sango asked as Kagome entered her recently emptied classroom. She had just dismissed her kindergartners to lunch with her teacher's assistant.

"Lilies. Courtesy of a Mr. Miroku Houshi," Kagome informed her in a playfully proper tone.

She watched as Sango face began to glow with excitement, "I told you he was a romantic,"

"He seems really nice actually. A bit of a flirt, but nice nonetheless."

"Yeah, good thing you didn't wear a low cut top, then you would have witnessed just how much of a flirt he is," Sango replied rolling her eyes. "These are beautiful."

"Yes they are," Kagome agreed, "He wanted to give them to you in person, but you still had about an hour before your class dismissed for lunch time. He wants you to call him as soon as you can."

Sango nodded as she read the short sweet message on the card. "I'll call him now actually."

"I'm going to grab some chips out of the break room while you're doing that. What anything?"

Sango shook her head 'no'. "Thanks, I'll only be a second, so come right back,"

When Kagome returned to Sango's classroom, Sango was just wrapping up her conversation.

"What's with the big grin," Kagome asked curiously, nibbling on a potato chip.

"Miroku wants you to come with us on our date Saturday," Sango announced with a big smile.

"I don't want to go on your date Sango?" Kagome replied incredulously. "I'd be a third wheel,"

"No you won't!" Sango laughed, "He's got a friend he want you to meet."

"Sango..." Kagome said in a warning tone, leaning against the desk.

"Kagome, just come!" Sango pleaded, sitting up in her chair. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't know Sango," Kagome sounded unsure.

"Come on Kagome! We've never double dated, that's what best friends do!" Sango pressed, "And it wouldn't hurt for you to meet someone," she added with a shrug.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Kagome asked with a slight frown.

"I'm not sure," Sango bit her bit, "He didn't tell me."

"Thanks Sango but I'll pass," Kagome shook her head and stood up straight and began to leave.

"You owe me Kagome!" Sango called out.

Kagome whipped her head around in shock, "For what?"

"Miroku told me you thought he was Kuranosuke!" She laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Maybe you shouldn't have so many boyfriends,"

"I don't." Sango stopped laughing, and pressed on. "So will you please come Saturday?"

"I'll think about it," Kagome waved as she made her exit,

"Good, you can borrow one of my dresses!" Sango called back.

"I said I'd _think _about it!" Kagome reminded her before rounding the corner and making her way back to the office.

* * *

"Well look who decided to come back?" She heard him before she saw him. She looked around but couldn't seem to locate him. Suddenly he dropped down right in front of her.

"I'm surprised you made it through the night," Inuyasha frowned. Kagome didn't know him well but she was almost sure there was a kind of concern hidden in that statement.

"Umm... I just took that dirt path straight through the woods." She pointed to the trail.

"Feh." He huffed turning away from her and walking off. "What took you so long?"

"I work at an elementary school," She told him as she followed him towards the house.

"You're a journalist _and _a teacher?" He asked her blandly.

"Not exactly," Kagome sighed. "I'm a secretary."

"Whatever," He grumbled, "What room are you going to clean today?"

"Well, seeing as I've got just about the same time frame as last time, how about I clean the windows and dust." She shrugged even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Whatever,"

As she cleaned and dusted the front portions of the large house, Kagome noticed that no photos hung from the walls or occupied the mantles. There was a few abstract art pieces, as well as sculptures. But no remnants of family, friends, or any kind of social life.

"There are no signatures on these paintings. Did you paint these yourself?" She asked him, both curious and wanting to end the eerie silence between them.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Oh," She replied quietly. "It's just that usually painting are signed and dated you know?"

A rude grunt was his only response.

As she continued to dust the many shelves of the mantles and bookcase he had, Kagome couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Inuyasha sat rigidly in the corner of the living room, his stance almost mirrored that of a dog.

"You know, you don't have to sit there and watch me clean." She spoke up finally, "I'm not going to break or steal anything."

"Feh. I don't know that," He retorted, still glaring at her.

"Well you're really creeping me out!" She scolded whipping her head towards him. Her movements were a little too quick and the short wooden ladder she was standing on began to teeter.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she gave a screech and braced her body for the upcoming blow of hitting the hardwood floor. She was shocked when the impact never came.

She opened one eye and stared up at Inuyasha. He had caught her.

"Wow you're fast." She breathed out. She was instantly captured by his golden hued eyes. A piece of his silver bang tickled her cheek, but she didn't dare pull her gaze away from his.

"Hanyou. Remember?" His voice came out rough and rugged, but not rude. It was as if he too was caught in the trance.

"You can put me down now," She whispered, still lost in his eyes. He was holding her bridal style, his face about five inches from hers.

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of it and roughly dropped her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kagome groaned as she picked herself up off the floor. "I said put me down, not drop me!" She rubbed her sore bottom as she searched the room for him. He was back in his crouched position in the corner of the room, glaring at her.

"Just shut up and finish cleaning." He mumbled harshly.

She allowed another half hour to pass before she decided she needed to leave. She had to rely on catching the last train out of the station.

"I'm finished for the day." She announced, turning to him.

"Well then leave." He replied blandly.

Kagome gave a sigh and wiped her hands on the front of her black slacks, smearing dust across them.

"It would be nice of you to walk me to the door." She told him with a disapproving look. "Especially since you're willing to allow me to walk through the woods alone."

"Nobody asked you to come here," He replied smugly. "I was living in seclusion perfectly fine before you showed up."

"Ha! If you call living in a dusty pigsty perfectly fine!" She mocked him, while walking out of the room.

She smiled to herself when she heard his bare footsteps following behind her down the dark hallway.

"No questions for your stupid story?" His words caused her heart to pound rapidly. She had forgotten all about her cover story. Her mock-story.

"Oh yeah. Umm..." She racked her brain for a question. She took this as an opportunity to learn anything she wanted about him. So what if she didn't really have a story to write on him. Maybe she could get to know more about him, and that would make it easier to confess to him what she had done.

"Do all Hanyous live in seclusion?" She asked the question before she had a chance to think of the meaning. _"Stupid Kagome! He probably only lives in seclusion because she's dead." _Her inner voice screamed at her.

She watched as his face contorted into a frown. "For the most part. We're condemned by humans and youkai alike. Humans are afraid of us, and youkai call us weak half breeds."

Kagome stared at him. Even though he tried to sound nonchalant, she could tell by the venom in his voice, that he cared more than what he had let on.

"I don't have to work tomorrow. It's Saturday." She informed him with a soft smile.

"Okay?" He responded with much attitude.

"So I can come over earlier. I'll be able to get more cleaning done." She suggested. Inuyasha only shrugged his shoulders, to which Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to him before disappearing into the darkening woods.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Read/Review! What do you think will happened? How are you liking it so far? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! I'm giving you two in a row because I love you all! Thank you so much for the follows , favorites, and reviews! You guys are great!**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Five**

Kagome was eager to make it to Inuyasha's house as early as possible the next morning. She woke up at eight in the morning to take a quick shower in her personal bathroom, which was now functional. She was happy that it was Saturday and that she could dress comfortably while she cleaned, as opposed to wearing the slacks and button up blouses she was forced to wear due to coming straight to work.

"What's the hurry?" A deep male voice stopped her in her tracks as she headed towards the door.

Kagome didn't look at him, but she answered. "I'm going to visit a friend."

"It's nine o'clock in the morning. What friend could you be visiting this early?" Ken pressed, standing from his seat on the couch.

"I'm twenty-one years old. I don't need permission to visit a friend." She shot back. She she was trying to keep she voice steady and calm, but she could feel the trembling in her lip as he approached.

"Your mother is making a big breakfast." He told her as he ran his long fingers through her newly washed hair. "She'd be really disappointed if you didn't stay."

Kagome was trying her hardest to stay calm, but her exhales were shaky like her quivering bottom lip.

"I've missed you Kagome." Ken smiled down at her. He too his other hand and played with the hem of her black yoga shorts. She was happy she was wearing a loose t-shirt, or he would have really been able to violate her.

"That's over with Ken." Her voice was breaking as she took a step back. "It was wrong and it's over. I won't do that with you anymore. Not here. Not ever." She was nervous, but she was serious enough to look him in the eyes.

She wasn't surprised when he chuckled, "It's over when I say it's over. You still owe me."

"You're about to marry my mother!" She pleaded with him quietly. She didn't want their conversation to be overheard.

"You owe me Kagome," Ken advance towards her again, only for her to step back again. She'd run into the kitchen if she had to. "And when I'm ready to have you again, I'll have you. Be it here, or anywhere else. I'll have you."

She had heard enough. Kagome shook her heard at him and then swiftly turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome!" Her mother's cheerful voice greeted. "I'm just finishing up with breakfast!"

"Good morning Mama," She greeted quietly. Her body grew rigid again when she heard Ken enter the kitchen behind her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning Ken," Mama beamed at her soon-to-be husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome looked away in disgust. How could he put on such a good show for Mama after groping her daughter in the living room only minutes before.

"Kagome will you go tell Jii-chan and Souta to come to breakfast," Her mother asked her, still looking at the handsome brunette in front of her.

"Yes Mama," She replied quietly before slipping out of the kitchen to do as told.

Breakfast, just like all of the other family meals they had, was awkward for Kagome. It was unbelievable how smoothly Ken was able to transition from being a conniving monster to being the picture of fatherly love at the dinner table.

"So Kagome what are you plans for today?" He asked her as Mama piled more okayu on his plate.

Any small remnants of appetite Kagome might have had before was completely lost once Ken addressed her. She slowly pushed her rice porridge and miso soup away from her as she spoke.

"I'm going to visit a friend for a couple of hours, and then I have a double date with Sango tonight," She admitted shyly.

"A date? Really?" Mama repeated excited. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Kagome's eyes scanned Ken's face briefly. He was angry; this caused her to smile. "I don't know yet Mama. He's a friend of Sango's date."

"A blind date." Mama winked, "Sounds fun."

"Here's to hoping." Kagome smiled again.

"I can send some of my purity sutras with you Kagome," Jii-chan offered in a serious tone.

"No thank you Jii-chan," She giggled lightly, "I doubt I'll be encountering any demons tonight,"

Her thoughts instantly traveled to Inuyasha. Technically, she would be encountering a demon today. Even if he was only half demon.

She looked at the round yellow clock on the wall; it was after ten o'clock.

"I should be going," She stated standing to clear her plate.

"In the middle of breakfast?" Ken tried to protest. "Surely your friends can wait until after you've spent time with you family."

_Family!_ Kagome thought angrily to herself. He wasn't her family at all. Family did not do the things that Ken had done to her.

"Oh Ken, she's perfectly fine." Mama waved him off. "Go on Kagome. Meet up with your friends."

"Thank you Mama. I'll see you in a couple of hours," Kagome bowed her head before heading out of the door.

* * *

She could not resist the smile that overtook face when she saw him. He was perched on top of his house with his nose in the air, sniffing for something apparently. His ears were perked and twitching. The look of concern present on his face, showed her that Inuyasha enjoyed her company more than he let on.

"Looking for something?" She called out to him.

Inuyasha jerked his head towards her. How had he not sensed her approaching?

"Feh." Was his only response and he swiftly jumped down from the roof, his bare feet hit the dirt with a soft '_thud_'.

"Aww C'mon," Kagome teased. "You were looking for me weren't you?"

"What makes you think you're so special?" He replied condescendingly.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. I'm your only visitor aren't I?"

"No." He replied blandly.

"Well you were looking for me right?" She asked him with a little hopefulness.

"You were late," He replied bluntly, folding his arms.

"You seemed worried."

Inuyasha glared at her and then rolled his eyes, "Go clean my house."

"Testy testy," Kagome teased him, walking past him and into the house. "I'm going to have to teach you some basic manners."

Inuyasha watched her as she sprinted up the wooden steps and into the house. The short nylon shorts gave view to her beautifully toned legs, that were longer than he had expected given her shorter frame. She wore a loose fitting gray _'Kyoto University' _t-shirt, but her perky breast could still be made out through the thin material. Her long black hair was pulled high on top of her head in a messy bun.

He shook the thoughts out of his head once she disappeared into the house. He hadn't admired a woman's beauty since Kikyo.

"I'm going to clean your sunken room, and then the bathroom. Then that should be all for downstairs. I'll start on upstairs tomorrow." She told him as she grabbed her cleaning materials.

"You can finish it all today," He frowned. "You have all day."

Kagome shook her head, "No I don't. I have plans tonight, so I'll be leaving here in a couple of hours."

"Who says I want you to keep coming around here much longer?" He said while following her into the sunken room.

"Who says I want to spend my entire Saturday slaving away in your house." She retorted with a laugh. His childish demeanor was funny to her.

"You want my life story don't you?" He replied in an irritated tone.

"Are you always this defensive?" She asked smirking at him. "Loosen up some."

Inuyasha gave an amused snort, "You're one to talk! I've smelled you tension since the moment you first stepped foot in my forest Thursday! You're got nervous written all over you!"

Kagome's heart fell. It never occurred to her that he could sense her inner feelings. Luckily he couldn't read her thoughts.

"You're a miko." His words sounded more like an accusation rather than a question to Kagome. His amber eyes pierced through her.

"I was supposed to be." Kagome told him quietly, looking down at the dusty wooden floor. She would need to mop the polished wood once she had cleaned everything else in the large, dimly lit room.

"I can feel your powers." He told her, still staring at her even though she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"My powers?" She whipped her head up and looked at him confused. "I never went through any kind of training."

He laughed his condescending laugh at her. "Stupid wench,"

"Excuse me?" She furrowed her eyebrows, clearly insulted by his name calling.

"That stupid training doesn't mean anything. You have it in you from birth. It's sickening being this close to you sometimes." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What do you know," Kagome spat still frowning. Once again she had put her foot in her mouth.

He had been engaged to a priestess; before she had taken her away from him.

Inuyasha didn't respond. His expression changed again, this time seeming saddened, with a mixture of anger. The anger, Kagome figured, was directed towards her; unbeknownst to him.

"I live on a Shinto Shrine. My father's family owns it. I was in line to become the practicing priestess at the shrine, but I chose not to accept it." She explained vaguely.

This was it. Her chance to tell him what she should have told him three days ago when she first showed up on his property. The truth about Kikyo's death and the cause of his heartache.

"Whatever. I don't care." He huffed and walked over to his usual spot in the corner of the room. "Just clean and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Kagome exhaled, thankful for the subject's end.

* * *

**Next Chapter coming right up! Read/Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Woot Woot* Two in a row! **

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Six**

"Are you nervous Kagome?" Sango asked from her place in the driver's seat of her Honda.

Kagome shrugged and shook her head, "Not really. I don't really see a reason to be nervous."

Sango rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Of course you don't."

"I'll try not to ruin this date for you, but don't expect much." Kagome sighed, continuing to look out of the window as the skyscrapers of downtown whizzed by.

"You make it sound like we're pimping you out. Miroku just thought you'd be perfect for his friend. That's all." Sango explained as she parked in a parking garage. They wouldn't dare brave the congestion of downtown traffic on a Saturday night.

"I know," Kagome sighed, "I've just got a lot on my mind," She unbuckled her seat belt and checked her make-up in the mirror. Sango had insisted she borrow something from her closet, deeming Kagome's wardrobe _"Out-dated"_ and _"Not sexy"_. She would have much rather wore a pair of comfortable jeans and a nice blouse, instead of the flimsy black mini dress that made Ken's eyes nearly bulge out of his head when she descended the stairs. If it wasn't for Mama's and Sango's presence in the room, Kagome was sure he would have jumped on her in the living room.

She shuddered that the thought and quickly closed the pull down mirror. She was happy to have won the battle of the shoes against Sango, who opted to wear tall stilettos with her knee-high form fitting dress. Kagome refused to wear that high of heels, so she fished out her strappy three inch sandals she had worn to her graduation. They were still in pretty good shape, since she hadn't worn anything dressy since that night.

"This Miroku guy must be pretty special. I've never seen you this dolled up before." She commented as they crossed the street.

Sango smiled, "I dress up on all my dates Kagome. Miroku is no exception."

"You like him a lot though, don't you?" Kagome questioned as she side-stepped a young couple taking up the middle of the sidewalk.

"He's alright," Sango shrugged. The corners of her mouth twitched as she fought off a wide grin.

"You're lying." Kagome laughed, "I can see it in your face."

"I mean; I like Miroku, yes," She sighed. The stopped at the corner and waited with a group of about thirty or so people, many couples and family, waiting to cross the busy street. "But I don't think he's boyfriend material. You've met him. I'm sure he flirted with you."

Kagome shook her head, "I agree, he does seem very flirtatious. But I doubt he was flirting with me," her response was quiet.

"Not that I want my boyfriends to flirt with you Kagome, but you've got to stop doubting yourself. You're beautiful." Sango smiled. The streetlight flashed, giving them the 'OK' to cross the street, and the massive group moved as one across the road. "I'm surprised he didn't hit you with that stupid _"Will you bear my children" _line of his," she added with a huff, mocking a goofy man's voice.

"Eww. He actually says that to girls?" Kagome made a disgusted face.

Sango nodded, "All the time. I hear it at least twice a week."

Kagome could help but laugh. Sango had interesting taste in men.

By the time Kagome and Sango reached the restaurant, they found Miroku and his friend seated at a table near the giant picture windows, giving the group a fair view of the bustling night life outside.

"Sorry we're late guys," Sango announced as the hostess escorted them to the table. "We had to walk all the way from the parking garage a couple of blocks away.

"Nonsense," Miroku stood to pull out the chair next to him for Sango. His black-haired friend followed suit. Both women accepted their seats, and Sango waved a few fingers at Miroku's friend, obviously knowing the man already.

Miroku peeled his eyes away from Sango's frame long enough to introduce the other couple. "Kagome this is a co-worker and friend of mine, Hojo. Hojo, this is Sango's best friend Kagome."

Kagome gave Hojo a shy smile. He was handsome, with a slim build and genuine eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." He said as the two shook hands.

"Thank you. It's nice meeting you too," She responded lightly.

The waitress came over and Miroku orders a bottle of red wine for the table. Once the food was ordered, the couples engaged in light conversation. Kagome had learned that Miroku and Hojo worked as financial managers for a local downtown bank. Miroku was a couple of years older than Sango. Being the same age as Miroku made Hojo close to five years older than Kagome.

"So Kagome, how are you enjoying being back?" Hojo asked her as they begin to eat their food. "Miroku told me you just returned home from college in Kyoto."

Kagome smile and swallowed her bite before answering, "Its going pretty well. Just hoping to find work with my degree."

"You mean you didn't go to school for four years to become an elementary school office secretary?" Miroku asked her playfully, earning a light slap across the chest from Sango.

Kagome laughed, "No, I actually majored in Journalism."

"Really?" Hojo nodded, seemingly interested. "Media?"

Kagome shook her head, "Umm...More freelance I guess," She responded slightly unsure. She thought of Inuyasha, and how he was spending his Saturday night.

_'Most likely sitting in a corner frowning' _she mused as the mental picture popped in her head.

"I know a few people at different companies that might be of some help. I'll have Miroku send the information through Sango if you like." Hojo offered in a genuine tone.

Kagome nodded and gave her usual nice smile. She turned her sights towards the couple across from them just in time to catch Miroku's biker-gloved right hand inching towards Sango's breast, as he strung his arms across her shoulder.

"So Miroku," She hastily interrupted with a smirk. "How did you and Sango meet?"

Miroku sighed at her, obviously caught in the act. "I met Sango at a night club in Shinjuku almost three years ago." He smiled, and for a moment Kagome caught a hint of something intimate in his eyes. It wasn't the perverted vibe she had gotten from him this whole time, but something more.

"Yes, I was overcome by his devilish charm," Sango stated sarcastically, as she took a sip from her wine. "Please tell her that wonderful line that caused me to slap you in front of hundreds of club patrons."

Miroku laughed at her comment before clearing her throat. He grabbed her hands an stroked them lovingly, "Sango my dear, will you do me the honor of bearing my child,"

Hojo let out a hearty laugh and Kagome rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're sick Miroku." Sango pulled her hands away from him.

"The offer still stands my love," He recited with a wink.

Sango turned away from him and continued to chuckle. Her eyes grew the size of saucers when they landed on the dashing figure standing at the hostess podium at the front of the restaurant waiting to be seated.

"Shit!" She said under her breath. "Excuse us guys, we need to umm, freshen up in the ladies' room. C'mon Kagome!" She stood up and dragged Kagome towards the restrooms before the younger girl could protest.

"Kami Sango, what's the rush!" Kagome asked as the duo hastily entered the bathroom. Kagome almost twisted her ankle trying to keep up with her eager friend.

"Kuranosuke just walked in with his parents!" Sango explained frantically.

Kagome suppressed a laugh. "Oh, no."

"This is not funny Higurashi! What am I going to do?" Sango frowned. Her eyes pleaded with Kagome to help her.

"I guess we should end the date and leave. Miroku seems pretty eager to get you out of the restaurant anyway," Kagome smirked, earning a confused look from her taller friend.

"He's been ogling you all night Sango!" She elaborated. "He almost grabbed your breast right in front of us."

Sango sighed, "It's that cursed hand of his," She rolled her eyes to emphasize her sarcasm. "I was hoping he was being discreet. I doubt he'll be able to walk out of the restaurant very well. I've been kicking him all night!"

"I'm sure he won't mind ending the date early." Kagome pressed. Truthfully, she was ready to return home. Hojo was nice, but he wasn't her type.

_'What is your type Kags?' _Her inner voice criticized her.

"Okay. But we'll have to come up with something." Sango agreed, "A reason why we're just leaving all of the sudden."

"How about the truth?" Kagome suggested with a weak smile.

"No way. He can't know I'm dating another guy!" Sango expressed drastically.

"Well say you have to go pick up Kohaku," Kagome shrugged. "He doesn't know that he's at my house does he?" Sango shook her head 'no'. "Good, we'll just tell him your sitter had an emergency."

"You're so smart Kags!" Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and began to jump up and down.

"Thanks,"

When the two women returned to the table, Sango frantically searched the restaurant for Kuranosuke, she spotted him a corner on the opposite side of the room casually talking to his parents."

She gave a pouty sigh and spilled her lie. "I'm sorry to cut this night short. But my sitter has had an emergency spring up. She needs me to pick up Kohaku immediately." She gave Miroku a sheepish smile, to which he returned a knowing smile.

Sango led the group in a beeline to the exit of the restaurant, praying she wouldn't be spotted. Once outside she gave Miroku another pouty look.

"I'm sorry," She told him, giving him her sexiest pout possible.

"Funny," He chuckled pulling her closer to him. "I could have sworn you stormed off in such a hurry because of that fellow in the expensive suit who entered the restaurant with that older couple."

Sango bit her bottom lip and exhaled through her nose, diverting her eyes to the pavement below. Kagome had to fight to compress the laugh that bubbled inside of her.

"Not sure who he was, but that doesn't matter," Miroku spoke again. He took his glove clad hand and raised Sango's chin, forcing her to look at him again. "As long as you'll be ending the night with me," He concluded with a wink.

Kagome would have witnessed the sweet kiss that the couple shared, if it weren't for Hojo clearing his throat. clearly trying to get her attention.

"I enjoyed your company tonight Kagome." He told her looking her in her eyes. "I'd love to see you again."

"I had a lot of fun as well." Kagome smiled weakly. "Maybe we'll see each other in the future." She was trying to let him down easily, and he took it with stride.

"I'll send that information through Miroku for you." He bowed his head and turned to leave.

Kagome smiled at his retreating form, thankful that he was a gentlemen, and did not want to pressure her into seeing him again.

"It was great seeing you again Kagome," Miroku's voice snapped her attention back towards the couple behind her, "I hope to see you again soon."

"You too Miroku," She smiled and nodded her head. The couple shared once last glance before Sango joined Kagome in walking back to their car.

* * *

**What are you thinking so far. I promise things will all come together and this will be a great story! (If you're having doubts!)  
Read/Review. let me know how I'm doing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews were great! **

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Seven**

In the weeks that passed Kagome had learned very little about Inuyasha as she helped him clean his large home. As the clutter of trash and dust slowly disappeared Kagome was able to fully admire the lavish house. There were four bedrooms upstairs as well as two bathrooms. Along with the sunken room, living room, and kitchen, there was a second master bedroom downstairs as well, complete with a full bathroom attached. A second bathroom, which only held a toilet and a sink occupied main hallway.

"I must admit I thought you'd be a lot more interesting than this," Kagome mused as she sat on the floor and folded a pile of newly cleaned laundry, mostly towels.

"Feh. You're one to talk," Inuyasha retorted sounding slightly annoyed. "Tell me something about you. Let's put your life story on the chopping block and see how you fare."

Kagome first frowned before an idea formulated in her brain and forced her to smile. "I have a suggestion." She paused and sat the newly folded face towel on top of the neatly organized pile.

"I'm listening," Inuyasha grumbled impatiently. He was crouched down in his usual position in the corner of the sunken room.

"How about we play a game." She turned to him, "I tell you something about me. And then you tell me something about you,"

Inuyasha natural scowl deepened, "Who said I wanted to know anything about you. I was just talking nonsense earlier."

"Oh C'mon Inuyasha. What the harm in it?" Kagome playfully begged. In the few weeks they had spent together, Kagome was happy to have at least been able to warm up to him easily. Deep down, she could feel that he was loosening up as well.

"Ask me something," She pressed, "Anything you want to know."

"I don't want to know you." He gritted, "I want you to clean my house and get out,"

"Inuyasha..." She playfully pouted.

"Okay okay!" He waved her off. "Stop making that stupid face."

Kagome winked as he made his way to sit closer to her, criss cross on the sectional behind her. _'Now I know his weakness!' _she thought wickedly as she returned to folding.

"Where do you live?" He asked her blandly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ever heard of the Higurashi Shrine?" She asked him in return. He grunted his response. It Seemed to her like a sarcastic response so she smile. "Yes, I know it's small and doesn't have much notoriety yet, but it's home. It belongs to my father's family, but my mother helps my grandfather manage it."

Again he grunted. "Whatever. Your turn."

"Where do you get this endless supply of Ramen?" She laughed softly, "I'm almost positive you never leave these woods, especially in the daytime to go shopping."

"Feh. I'm not tell you that." He grumbled.

"That's not fair Inuyasha," She waved her finger.

"I don't care." He shrugged childishly.

"I answered you, so you have to answer me." Kagome reminded him, "Those are the rules,"

He snorted, "Fine. I have a delivery boy bring them."

"Meaning you actually have a friend." Kagome mused with a small smile, "How cute, what's his name?"

"Shut up. You can't ask two questions in a row!" He snapped at her, causing Kagome to chuckle more. Inuyasha reminded her of a child having a temper tantrum most of the time.

"How old are you?" He asked her next.

"Twenty-one. How old are you?" It had finally dawned on her that Inuyasha was a half-demon; he only appeared to be a young man.

Inuyasha laughed at her mirror question, "A helluva lot older than you,"

"Nope, give me a number," Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be 704 in two weeks." He smirked. "Though my identification card states that I'm thirty-one."

Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise. Had he really just admitted to being over seven hundred years old?

Inuyasha continued to laugh at her disposition, "It's my turn right?" Kagome only nodded. "You're supposed to be your family shrine's priestess right?"

Kagome frowned and raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of where he was going with this question.

"So why be a stupid _journalist_," He asked in a degrading tone.

"You've got some pretty powerful spiritual energy. I can sense it," He continued, a hint of a smirk played at his lips. "So why not use them? Why let that shrine go to waste?"

Kagome frowned. Here it was again; her chance to tell him what she had originally come to tell him weeks ago. That her killing Kikyo was the reason she did not fulfill her priestess duties.

But she didn't.

"After my dad died, it just didn't feel right." She lied in a soft voice, her dark eyes examining the floor.

As expected Inuyasha only gave her a snort and a 'feh'.

"My turn," She whispered, her eyes now rested on the soft terry cloth towels on the floor. She had found them in a pile in the upstairs hallway a week ago when she was cleaning the second level of the house.

"I'm waiting," He pressed, a smirk playing at his lips again.

"What do you want for your birthday?" She asked him suddenly, looking into his amber eyes.

His smirk disappeared and a serious look overcame his handsome feature. He was caught of guard by her words.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He spat.

"One that prompts an answer." She held her gaze.

"I don't want anything from you." He frowned, "That's a stupid question. Ask another one."

"Fine, then. What's your deepest desire?" She asked him with the same determination.

Inuyasha gave the dark haired girl a strange look. Where had this weird behavior come from?

"I want to become a full demon," He revealed, a sinister smile forming across his face.

Kagome smiled, which completely through him off. "Why? So you can get rid of your human emotions? Are they holding you back?" She taunted him.

Inuyasha frowned, "Shut up Kagome," He mumbled a soft _'stupid wench'_ to which Kagome smiled.

"You're turn Inuyasha," She continued to smile.

"How did your dad die?"

Again Kagome was forced to frown. Why were all of his questions hitting such sensitive subjects. She wanted to lie to him, so not to bring up such a painful memory that he would surely relate to. But lying on her father's death was about as low as it could get.

"He was killed in a car accident," She whispered the true statement. Inuyasha didn't respond, and she hadn't expected him to.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked him quietly.

"Is that your question?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I want to make you dinner. Something other than ramen."

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time." He replied standing from his criss cross position and offering her a hand. "You look a little tired."

Kagome met his gaze in astonishment. He was actually showing her some compassion! Maybe all the time they had been spending together had actually paid off.

"But I'm basically done with my cleaning." She told him, accepting his hand and standing with him. She noted the soft drag of his claw-like fingernails against her wrist. "I thought you didn't want me hanging around much longer?" she quoted him.

"Do you have all the information you need for your story?" He asked her instantly switching his mood to agitated.

_'Talk about mood swings!' _She thought to herself as she watched the irritation flash in his eyes.

"Not really," She lied.

"Well if you prove yourself to be a good cook maybe you can get more information that way." He smirked, returning to his condescending self. "C'mon back Tuesday,"

Kagome frowned, "It's Friday. Why do I have to wait so long?"

"Because," He frowned with her, "You're stupid aura is making me sick to my stomach. I need a break from you."

Kagome wouldn't admit it to him, but his words hurt her feelings. Still she was glad to have the opportunity to spend more time with him.

She wasn't sure why, but she enjoyed Inuyasha's presence.

* * *

**Read/Review! Tell me how you're feeling about this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, my sincerest apologies. School is very time consuming, and I'm having some technically difficulties with my laptop and lack of editing software. I hop everyone is sticking with me! I'll be giving you three chapters in a row to make up for lost time, (maybe more if I can get out of my writer's block). I've got a couple of stories that I'm working on, this one being the main on for now since I'm currently publishing it on here. I do have several chapters of my TDOL sequel written, as well as some other interesting fics! I'm working hard guys! Please be patient with me. Trust me I know your pain, there are quite a few stories on here that I have fallen in love with that won't seem to update!**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Eight**

Kagome couldn't understand her longing for wanting to spend the weekend cleaning Inuyasha's home. He was handsome, but she hadn't dated anyone in years; it wasn't an attraction that kept her yearning for his company.

Maybe it was the feeling that whenever she was around him, he didn't seem so lonely; and if she could fix the loneliness which she caused then she was more that happy to oblige.

Maybe it was because she felt that the more she learned about him, the better chance she could tell him her awful secret without much repercussion. Maybe she could learn the best way to break the news to him, without hurting him. Or worse; without him hurting her.

Nonetheless, she had to respect his wishes to stay away until Tuesday. So when her mother asked her to accompany the family on Saturday outing, Kagome had no reason not to agree. Even better was the fact that Ken would be working all day giving Kagome some much needed time away from him.

"You can invite Sango if you want?" Mama suggested as she packed sandwiches, rice balls, and bottles of water for snacks.

"Okay Mama." Kagome responded quietly, walking out of the kitchen to make the phone call to her best friend.

On her way up the stairs she was met with Ken as he exit the bedroom he shared with Kagome's mother.

"Not running off to spend time with your _friend_?" he asked her sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes and attempted to walk into her bedroom, but was stopped by his strong grip on her arm.

"I miss you Kagome," He whispered in a sultry voice, pulling her close.

"That's sick Ken!" She struggled against his grasp.

"Is it really Kagome?" He smirked, "Since when?"

"It's always been sick and you know it!" She finally escaped his grasp and sprinted into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could play this game of ducking and dodging Ken.

"Sounds great! Kohaku and I were just trying to rack our brains together to find something to do today." Sango replied after Kagome asked her to accompany her family to the Edo-Tokyo museum.

"Okay, well Mama is just finishing up with lunches, think you can be here in about half an hour?" Kagome replied. Her thoughts were still on her encounter with Ken minutes before.

"Yep, we're on our way." Sango informed her jovially.

Kagome hung up the phone and stared at her bedroom door. This room had been her sanctuary for the past few month, shielding her from the monster that lurked in her childhood home. What she would give for some peace of mind, just for once.

That thought inadvertently brought her mind to Inuyasha. In his house, tucked away in the forest, was where she found her peace of mind as of recently. Maybe that was why he lived his life alone out there. Maybe it wasn't seclusion, but a sense of peace and calm from the outside world and its drama.

_'Don't be stupid Kagome!' _her inner voice scolded. _'You are the reason he lives in seclusion...'_

* * *

"Maybe you should look into finding your own place. Like a small studio apartment or something," Sango suggested as the pair browsed a section of Edo era art. The two friends had broken away from Kagome's family and Kohaku half an hour ago, agreeing to meet up when it was time to leave for the picnic lunch

Kagome shrugged, "My mom wants me to stay that home. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just seem on edge being there," Sango shrugged as well, "Nobody wants to graduate college only to move back in with their parents."

Kagome was grateful that Sango's assumptions were way off track. She thought Kagome was uneasy at the shrine because she felt like a failure, not because of Ken.

"I've thought about it. But I need to get a decent job first." Kagome responded as she examined the piece in front of her. "How is your love life going?"

Sango smiled, "Its great, how about yours?"

"Nonexistent." Kagome replied blandly.

"I take it you weren't really interested in Hojo were you?"

"He's not really my type,"

Sango laughed, "What is your type Kags?"

"I ask myself the same question," Kagome chuckled, "I'm not sure I even have a type."

Sango laughed more as they continued to tour the exhibits. "Miroku asked me to meet him at some nightclub tonight. You should come," she suggested.

"No way Sango! No more blind dates," Kagome shook her head.

"It's not a blind date. He's not bringing anyone," Sango assured her.

"Well then I really don't want to be a third wheel," Kagome declined again. They were standing in front of a giant painting Kagome had studied many times on her family trips to the museum. This particular piece had been her father's favorite painting. It amused her to think that Inuyasha had lived in these times, being born well before them even.

"You won't be a third wheel Kagome." Sango sighed, "Miroku has a meeting with a potential client. They're meeting at the club to discuss business. He just wanted to see me tonight and I don't want to go to the club alone."

Kagome sighed. Why couldn't she just spend this weekend in her quiet bedroom, alone. Why couldn't she just spend the rest of her life in that manner. She knew that Sango meant well, but Kagome wasn't that clubbing type anymore.

"Gods Kagome, it's like pulling teeth trying to get you to do anything!" Sango sucked her teeth.

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome sighed, "I don't mean to be so difficult."

"I just want you to get out and have some fun." Sango hip-bumped her best friend, "Live a little."

"Okay, I'll go" Kagome smiled weakly, "But I'll have to borrow something from your closet."

"Of course you will," Sango teased and the two friends laughed.

* * *

The music in the club blared through the massive speakers mounted across the venue; so loudly that Kagome could feel the vibrations of the bass through her feet. She and Sango had just arrived at club Rise, and were in search of Miroku.

Kagome felt very uncomfortable amongst the scantily clad women, who were grinding sexily against the groins of the many men in the club. She and Sango has to skillfully guide themselves through the crowd towards the bar and seating area.

"I think I see him over there," Sango announced over the blaring bass. She motioned towards a round table of with four business men occupying the leather bench seat. Sure enough, Miroku was there chatting lively with men in suits around him. When he spotted the girls approaching, he excused himself from the group to meet them.

"I'm happy you decided to come!" He his words seemed genuine. "It's nice to see you again Kagome," He offered her a smile.

"Hello Miroku," She replied so softly he had to rely on lip reading to understand her response. "You seem busy," She added a little louder this time.

"Nah," He shrugged, "Just entertaining some potential clients. It'll be great having a couple of pretty girls to look at all night as well," He added with a wink. Sango playfully slapped his upper arm, while Kagome chuckled lightly.

"What are you ladies drinking tonight," Miroku offered, wrapping a friendly arm around both girls shoulders.

"Oh, I don't drink," Kagome shook her head politely.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot," Miroku mumbled, seeming slightly embarrassed. Kagome was taken aback by his apparent knowledge of her non-drinking. Sango had most likely told him about her "drunk driving wreck".

Once the group had arrived at the table, Miroku introduced Kagome and Sango to his clients, and the group began to drink and chat about current events. Kagome noted that Sango was excellent with working a crowd of people. She could easily hold a conversation with anyone. Kagome now understood why Miroku had invited Sango tonight; it was about strategy. Get a pretty young girl in a room full of old, rich businessmen; mix in a few drinks and a good time, and these guys will be more than willing to trust Miroku with their finances.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kagome?" Miroku nudged her softly.

"I am," Kagome smiled softly.

"Excuse me boys I've got to make a run to the ladies room," Sango announced as she bumped her hips with Miroku, signally for him and Kagome to let her out of the booth. Kagome stood up first allowing Miroku to make room for Sango, and then the two friends made their way towards the restroom.

"So how often do you help Miroku bag clients?" Kagome smirked at her friend in the giant mirror as she checked her hair and Sango washed her hands.

"Every now and then. It's always conversation I promise. I'm not a prostitute or anything." Sango chuckled.

"Well of course not!" Kagome laughed.

"I honestly think tonight was just about spending time with me though." Sango shrugged as she dried her hands with the brown paper towels from the dispenser. "We had plans to see a movie tonight, but he had to cancel once he found out about these guys."

The girls made their way out of the bathroom and were heading back to the table when they were intercepted by a tall, muscular form.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga smiled cockily at her. He looked very handsome in a pair of dark pants and a cream colored tight shirt, though the smell of alcohol reek from him.

"Uhh, hi Kouga." Kagome smiled weakly. Sango just stood quietly to the side. She remembered Kouga well from the many years he and Kagome had dated. She wasn't much of a fan.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Just hanging out with Sango," She motioned to her friend behind her.

Kouga nodded towards Sango, before giving Kagome a once over. She looked beautiful in the blue tank-dress, that stopped right above her knees.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks now." He told her looking back at her face.

"Umm, Sorry I've been busy with work." Kagome murmured, though she was sure he wasn't able to hear her over the music.

Sango took Kagome's discomfort as a sign that this conversation needed to end. "C'mon Kagome, Miroku is waiting for us," She announced taking her friend's hand in hers and ushering her towards the seating area of the club.

"Kagome!" Kouga growled, grabbing Kagome's other wrist and gripping it tightly. He pulled her back towards him, causing the petite girl to yelp.

"Hey!" Sango yelled advancing towards them again, "Let her go!"

"Shut up Sango," Kouga retorted possessively dragging Kagome into the crowd. They were inches away from disappearing into the crowed when he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

Kouga turned around only to find that the gloved right hand belonged to a guy slightly older than him, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button-down shirt.

"I'd appreciate it if you released my friend here. It's obvious she doesn't want to leave with you," Miroku spoke calmly, taking Kouga's hand and prying from around Kagome's small wrist.

Kagome was surprised that Kouga didn't attempt to fight Miroku; Kouga always being one for confrontation and all.

Instead the disguised ookami gave the group of three one last dirty look before pushing his way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry about that Miroku. I hope that didn't make you look bad in front of your clients." Kagome apologized as they group made their way back to the table.

"Don't worry. They're way too hammered to notice anything." Miroku laughed, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, "I am, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Miroku waved it off as they arrived at the table.

* * *

**Read Review! Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**:)**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Nine**

By Tuesday, Kagome found herself watching the clock, silently praying that time would move faster. She didn't understand why, but she was anxious to see Inuyasha again. Being in his presence was strangely comforting. She knew she should have felt crappy for spending so much time with him and not confessing to him their horrible linked past, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it yet.

"Would you like to come over and keep me company while I grade papers and prepare for my parent conferences tomorrow night?" Sango asked Kagome during their lunch together in Sango's class room.

"I'm sorry Sango I'll be busy tonight." Kagome apologized sympathetically.

"No big deal. Maybe I'll invite some male company over instead," Sango winked suggestively. "Miroku's been wanting to see me, ever since I turned him down after we left the club Saturday night."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "What happened to Kuranosuke?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders and finished chewing her fork full of salad. "We talk every now and then, but he's really not my type?"

"Ha! Handsome, rich, and faithful? What's not to like?" Kagome mocked her best friend.

"You've never even met him, how would you know he's faithful?" Sango frowned.

"Well I have met Miroku, and you yourself have told me he's a player." Kagome reminded her friend.

"Miroku and I have fun together. It's not always about fancy dining and plays at the theater with him." Sango explained, "We watch videos at home, we eat cheap takeout, and we talk all night long. He's a lot more down to earth."

"Not to mention he gives you mind-blowing sex whenever he feels like it." Kagome added smartly.

Sango chuckled, "How did you know that?" she joked back.

Kagome only shook her head. She wasn't sure what her friend saw in the smooth talking Miroku, that she didn't see in the sophisticated Kuranosuke. The Takeda family were close to royalty in the business world.

"You don't like Miroku, Kagome?" Sango asked, a hint of disappointment present in her voice.

"No, I think he's a really nice guy. I really appreciate the way he stood up to Kouga for me." Kagome reiterated. "I just think you can do better than a guy equipped with roaming eyes and hands. I noticed the way he checked out the waitresses at the restaurant and the club."

"Trust me I understand completely," Sango rolled her eyes. "We fight about it all of the time. But at the end of the day, he's not technically my boyfriend, so there's really nothing I can do about it."

"He was raised by Buddhist monks though. So he's got to have some type of moral value about him." Sango added with a laugh.

"I just want you to be happy," Kagome shrugged, closing the lid on her salad and standing. "I wouldn't rule Kuronanosuke out just yet."

Sango smiled at her friend. She knew Kagome meant well, but she wasn't sure how much advice she could take from a girl who had never really had a serious relationship out side of high school sweethearts.

"I'll call you later Kagome." She stated just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

"You're out of ramen?" Kagome tried to sound concern, while compressing her amusement as she rummaged through Inuyasha's cabinets.

She had come straight to his home after leaving the school earlier that day, and after cleaning up a little bit, she was looking for something to prepare for dinner.

"Feh."

"I guess I'll just put a few things together." Kagome sighed. She didn't really have many things to work with; a pack of Soba noodles, rice, and some frozen salmon. "Here goes nothing."

The two spent a half an hour in silence, not even attempting small talk. Inuyasha sat alertly in the corner of the room, staring intensely at Kagome as she prepared his dinner. His eyes followed her long dark hair as it cascaded down her back, stopping midway; her body was petite in the work attire of slacks and a button blouse. When his eyes found her small bare feet, Inuyasha was surprised to see that she had pretty feet.

"Why do you do that?" She asked him while her back was still turned to him.

"Do what?" He replied sounding annoyed.

"Stare at me."

"I don't stare at you,"

Kagome turned to face him with a smile, "Yes you do. You were just doing it. I could feel it."

"I was-" His response was cut off by the sound of his main screen entrance shifting shut from a distance.

"Knock knock!" A male voice called out, "Inuyasha where are you?"

Chills ran down Kagome's back as the familiarity of the voice hit her. A second voice called out for the owner of the house. That voice was _very _familiar.

Her eyes met with Inuyasha's and was briefly surprised to see a look of shock on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting company. He rose from his squatting position and walked over into the hallway.

Kagome was still in shock, but she was able to make out the muffled conversation in the next room.

"What the hell are you two doing here unannounced," She heard Inuyasha growl.

The male voice laughed off his comment as they approached closer to the kitchen. "Yeah right Inuyasha. It's not like you have a phone for us to call you anyway. What's the big deal? We always visit you."

"Well I don't want company right now. So leave," Inuyasha barked.

"Why not?" The male voice asked.

Inuyasha didn't have a chance to respond, as his guest barged right into the kitchen and were met face to face with Kagome.

"Oh, now I see why you were so busy," Miroku gave a perverted grin.

"Kagome?" Sango furrowed her eyebrows. She was standing slightly behind Miroku holding two grocery bags.

"Hi Sango. Hi Miroku," Kagome greeted them quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked seeming very confused.

"Obviously she's cooking our good friend Inuyasha dinner." Miroku chimed in nodding towards the steaming pot on the stove. "Maybe we should be going,"

"It ain't like that, Monk." Inuyasha's irritated voice sounded from the threshold of the door.

"Yeah, there's plenty of food if you guys want some," Kagome added, her eyes still locked with her best friend's.

There was a brief silence as the foursome gather around the table and fixed their plates. Sango didn't understand why her best friend was here with Inuyasha out in the middle of nowhere. She had only been home a couple of months, how would she have met the reclusive hanyou.

"So Inuyasha my friend, you failed to mention to me that you were dating the lovely Miss Kagome." Miroku spoke first, breaking the thick silence.

"We're not dating," Inuyasha grumbled. "She's writing some stupid freelance story on me."

"Freelance?" Sango blurted out, looking at Kagome suspiciously.

"Yes, I've been privately working on a freelance project." Kagome was surprised by how smoothly the lie left her mouth.

"So this is what you've been doing everyday after school?" Sango questioned.

"Everyday?" Miroku winked.

"No not everyday." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha grunted. "We have an agreement. I give the wench her information; she cleans and cooks for me."

"Now that you mention it. This place is much neater." Sango commented, looking around.

"So how do you know each other?" Kagome asked, motioning between Miroku and Sango, and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and I have been friends for about five years now. I'm the financial advisor for his family. Sango met him through me." Miroku explained.

"What were in those bags you guys brought?" Kagome asked them.

"Inuyasha had informed me that he was running low on ramen so I brought him some." Miroku answered. "I haven't visited in a while."

"Oh so you're providing him with that never ending supply of Ramen?" Kagome giggled to Miroku.

"Indeed," Miroku nodded in response.

"I didn't know you knew the monk, Kagome." Inuyasha huffed folding his arms across his chest.

Kagome took a sip of water from her glass and shook her head, "No, I met him through Sango. She's my best friend."

"It's such a small world," Sango commented, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "I still don't understand why you were being so hush-hush about your story. Hell I could have driven you out here. The train isn't very safe at night."

"It was just something personal I wanted to work on." Kagome responded quietly.

Miroku smirked, "You sure there isn't anything else going on?"

"Shut the hell up Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped at his friends, "I told you it ain't like that!"

"Whatever you say my friend," Miroku dropped the subject.

"Well since we all seem to know it each." Miroku began again, looking at Kagome pleasantly, "Kagome will you be joining us on Inuyasha's birthday?"

"My birthday?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, "Who said I wanted to do anything with you on my birthday!"

Miroku ignored his brash friend and continued to speak to Kagome, "Inuyasha never gets out of the house. Sango and I were planning taking him to Kabuki-Cho next Saturday. You know, enjoy some of the thrills the red light district has to offer," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Sango to slap his arm. Kagome blushed.

"Have you ever been there?" Miroku asked with a laugh. This caused Sango to laugh.

"Yes actually." Kagome laughed too. "I remember during my last year of senior high, my girlfriends and I snuck out and went to Kabuki-Cho. We didn't stay long, but we saw plenty." Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and saw him stifling a laugh.

"Great, so you'll be comfortable going to the strip club with us." Miroku smiled.

"No way. We're not going to a strip club!" Sango frowned. "You're such a pig Miroku."

The room was filled with laughter; even Inuyasha gave a few chuckles. A wave of relief swept over Kagome as the laughter calmed. She was having fun. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

**Read/Review! Not much going on here, but still give me your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minor Fluff!**

* * *

**Blindsided: Chapter Ten**

"I can't believe that pervert actually went to the stupid strip club!" Sango grumbled with annoyance. The foursome were in the entertainment district wandering around when Miroku came across a strip club that he seemed familiar with. He tried to talk Inuyasha and the girls into coming in with him; all of them quickly declined.

Kagome stifled a laugh at her best friends frustrations. She looked over at Inuyasha who seemed equally annoyed; uncomfortable even.

"Why didn't you want to go into the strip club with Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her and snorted. "It's not my kind of thing."

Kagome gave a small chuckle, "You don't like women?"

"Of course I like women!" Inuyasha barked, obviously offended. "I just don't wanna pay for their company."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "That's understandable."

The three of them continued to walk in silence a few more minutes, before Sango, who was walking a few steps ahead, abruptly stopped and gave of loud gasp.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned her friends odd behavior.

"Kuranosuke." Sango stated staring across the street. Sure enough, Kagome and Inuyasha spotted a tall, handsome man walking in a crowd of about five other men wearing designer clothing.

"I'll...be right back," Sango trailed off as she made her way across the street.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the brunette caught up to her male friend. The two exchanged a few words before Kuranosuke waved to his friends and continued down the street with Sango.

"Who is that guy?" Inuyasha asked, actually displaying some curiosity.

"That's Kuranosuke Takeda. A friend of Sango's," Kagome replied smiling.

"Feh."

"So then Inuyasha. Looks like it's just us." Kagome beamed at him. "What do you want to do?"

"Is going home an option?" The hanyou grumbled while folding his arms. The motion caused the sheathed sword on his waste to shift into Kagome's eyesight.

She eyed it curiously before responding with a laughed, "No silly it's not."

"This stupid place stinks." He complained.

"I can imagine," Kagome frowned. The sweaty smell of sex and strippers must not be that pleasant she imagined.

"Do what you want Kagome, I'm going home." Inuyasha announced rudely walking away.

"You're just going to leave me standing here?" Kagome called after him. The half-demon gave her nothing in response as he disappeared into the crowds.

"Perfect," She exhaled loudly, bring her hand up and then slapping them down against her sides. "Just perfect!"

* * *

Kagome found herself wandering the busy district alone in search of her Sango. She had tried calling her with no luck, and she was beginning to worry she might never find her. She was also aware of how unsafe it was to wander Kabukicho alone at night.

"Hey there pretty little lady,"

Speaking of which.

Kagome grew rigid with nerves at the sound of the man's raspy voice. She decided to ignore him and continue walking, silently praying that she would run into Sango soon.

"Hey! I'm talking to you pretty girl," The man repeated his voice sounding closer behind her. There was a set of chuckles accompanying his words, signifying that he was not alone.

Kagome quickened her pace, and continued until she rounded the nearest corner. It was no help; the men continued to trail her calling out to her.

"Hey!" Kagome heard the first man call out again, this time catching up to Kagome and roughly grabbing her upper arm. "I'm talking to you!" he yelled yanking her around to face him. He was taller than her, with brownish-blonde colored hair and a thin frame. His companions were standing on either side of him, snickering; one black hair and the other brown.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome screeched bringing her hand to crisply slack the ringleader across the face. The slap connecting causing the man to wince in pain and his companions to cease their laughter.

The leader turned his head to face Kagome, and she could see the anger flashing in his eyes. His face contorted into an angry frown has he gripped her tighter and pulled her down a nearby alley.

"You stupid little bitch!" He growled, slamming her small body against a cold brick building wall. "How dare you slap me!" Particles of spit landed on her face and the strong smell of alcohol was very present on his breath.

"Let go of me!" Kagome struggled against his grasp, but the man was too strong.

"C'mon boys, let's have fun with this little kitten," The man called out to his friends. He ran his right thumb across her pouting lips and Kagome quickly took her chance and bit him hard.

"ARGH!" he let out a scream and release his grip on Kagome, who then took the opportunity to kick the man in the groin. The small woman attempted to run further down the alley, but was quickly captured by the two companions.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed, continuing to fight off her attackers.

The two other men grabbed her and slammed her against the wall again, pinning her until the leader arrived.

"She's a feisty one boys." The main attacker chuckled to his cohorts. "We'll definitely have fun with her." He then took over possession of Kagome's body against the wall.

Kagome closed her eyes tight and braced herself for whatever was to come. It was clear what these men wanted, and in this dark alleyway away from the crowds of people enjoying the night life, it was even more clear that they would get what they wanted.

The dirty-blonde haired leader suddenly gave off a muffled yelp, before a loud _'thud' _sounded. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw that he was now laying opposite of her covering his bloodied nose. Above, Inuyasha stood glaring at the man; his fist still balled from landing the nose-breaking blow.

The two flunky made a dash for the main street, but the dog hanyou effortlessly seized them, slamming them both into nearby trash cans.

"W-we didn't mean any harm, man!" black haired man quivered.

"Yeah, It was Tomokazu! He wanted her!" The brown haired one added.

Inuyasha didn't respond to either one of their statements. He raised his foot and effectively slammed into the black haired man's face before shifting over to stomp on the brown haired man's face.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He called out to the petite woman leaning against the brick wall. Kagome gave a small nod.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked her as he approached. He placed his large clawed handed on her shoulders and examined her face. She was pale with fear, and her breathing was heavy.

Kagome shook her head, "No I'm alright. Thanks to you."

"Feh. Don't mention it."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Kagome inquired curiously. She lifted herself from against the wall and wiped the dust from her black pants.

"I could smell your fear," He answered with a shrug.

Kagome gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow, "Out of all these people in the area, you were able to smell _my _fear?"

"I've been around you so much lately I could just sense you easier." He shrugged again. "Don't feel so special." Kagome beamed brightly at him.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" He frowned. "Stop smiling at me like that!"

"You were worried about me weren't you?" Kagome giggled, still smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself Kagome." He scoffed, "I just know Sango would be upset with me if anything happened to you. Then Miroku would stop bringing me ramen." He played off his concern. "Now if you don't mind I'm going home."

Kagome quirked her eyebrow when she saw him bending down into a squatting position in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

"Get on." He ordered impatiently, "I'm not coming back here to save you if you get attacked again. I'm ready to go home!"

Kagome smiled again, only this time he could not see it, though she was sure he could sense it. She obediently mounted the hanyou's back and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. When he stood he hooked her slender legs into his arms.

"It's going to look awfully awkward, you carrying me through the city like this," Kagome mused.

Inuyasha gave a chuckled, "Trust me no one will notice."

"What do you mean-" Before Kagome would finish asking, Inuyasha leapt high into the sky, landing on top of the building. Kagome couldn't even register what had just happened, for as soon as his feet touched the ground he was off again, dashing swiftly across the building before jumping to the next. True to his word, know one seemed to notice the streak of motion above the crowds that was Inuyasha and Kagome building hopping.

Kagome's once loose grip around Inuyasha's neck tightened, as entered the forest surrounding his home. His speed seemed to increase and she feared that he might miss a branch and fall to their deaths.

They landed safely in front of his secluded home minutes later, where Inuyasha shrugged Kagome off of his back.

"That was scary," Kagome released a staggered breath. "Is that how you normally travel?"

"Yep," Inuyasha snickered, "I thought you might have enjoyed it?" He teased as the two made their way into the house.

"Well it was kind of exciting I guess," Kagome mumbled while keeping her eyes on the ground.

The duo enter the house and Kagome headed straight to the kitchen. She opened one of the wooden cabinets and began searching for something. Inuyasha eyes her suspiciously from his place in the entryway.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for something... Ah, here it is!" She announced excitedly. When she stood up and faced him, she held a decorative cake in her hands.

"Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" she beamed at him as she presented the cake. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. She was surprising him with a cake?

"I hope you like buttercream icing," She added quietly, biting her bottom lip.

"You made me a cake?" He stuttered out. The younger girl nodded, "And you hid it to surprise me?" Again she nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen you stumped before Inuyasha," She giggled.

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of it and gave his usual frown. "Feh. Whatever."

"I'm sure after over two-hundred birthday, one homemade cake isn't really much. But it's all I had to give," Kagome explained softly.

Inuyasha could feel his heart drop at her words. He didn't want to appear vulnerable, but he didn't want her to feel ashamed of her thoughtful gift either. For some reason, it pained him to see her sad.

It had been years since someone had given him a cake for his birthday; the last person being Kikyo, and even her cakes were store bought and decorated. Kagome, on the other hand, had taken the time to bake the cake and even decorated it with pretty scripted words, _"Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" _written in red icing.

"It's great." He told her. When she lifted her head in surprise their eyes met. A streak of electricity jolt through both of them, and Inuyasha unknowingly advanced towards her. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and before he knew it, he was standing only inches away from her.

"Umm..." Kagome murmured, swallowing nervously. She could feel a blush burning her cheeks as she stared up at his amber eyes. "I'll cut the cake." She blurted out after she had examined his slightly parted lips a little longer than she needed to.

Kagome turned around quickly and grabbed one of the stainless steel knives out of the wooden block. As she sliced through the fluffy white cake, she could feel him getting closer, until finally his body was pressed firmly against her back. He leaned in, placing one of his large clawed hands flat against the marble countertop, while the other rested securely on her hip.

Kagome inhaled sharply and her body tensed. But unlike her encounters with Ken, her body was tensing in raw pleasure, all from his simple touch. Just has Kagome was about to exhale, the hanyou ran his hand up and under her blouse and began to drag his sharp claws gently across her silky skin.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed out, closing her eyes and relishing the feel. She had never felt anything so pleasurable in her young life. Her breathing hitched when the taller man brought his face down to the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent of her hair resting against her neck and shoulder blades.

"What are you-" Her question was cut short when his lips made contact with her skin, and the feeling of his manhood pressed again her bottom. Kagome was in a strange state; Her nerves of being this intimate with a man, mixed with the ecstasy he was causing her was overwhelming. Kagome felt like she was going to break, and the thought of what she wanted to do with him scared her. Where was this all coming from? Why was Inuyasha kissing her on her neck and possessively gripping her side? Why was this happening all of the sudden?

Above her Inuyasha was equally confused. He had no clue what had come over him. Had he simply been caught up in the moment, or had some type of hidden feeling surface from within him?

He had to admit to himself that he looked forwards he her daily visits, so much so, that on days when she could not make it his attitude was at an all time low. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to having company; or a clean house. But then that didn't explain why he worried some much about her when she was late showing up to their cleaning and cooking sessions, or why he followed her home every night that she left. He fought the nagging thoughts that told him that he actually care about her well-being. What were his reasonings for that?

Maybe it was because Kagome reminded him of her. Not only in the physical sense, but her whole being. She reminded him of the old Kikyo; the one he had fallen in love with. The women he thought he knew.

Kagome reminded him that at one point his home was clean and lively, with the womenly touch that Kikyo provided with her presence. She made him remember the nights Kikyo spent preparing them dinner, only for him to walk up behind her just like this and nuzzle her neck kissing her softly and stroking her skin.

But this wasn't Kikyo. It was Kagome. Kikyo was gone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He had stopped kissing her neck, but kept his face buried in the nape.

"Yeah Kagome?"

The smaller girl didn't respond; she only stood there breathing heavily and staring down at the countertop. After a few more seconds he felt her body shift and turn his grasp. Now she was facing him and when he opened his eyes he found that she was staring at him intently.

Her deep blue orbs trapped him, and he felt his whole body burn up with desire. He lowered his head to hers and capture her lips eagerly. the force of his kiss caused Kagome to stumble back and use the counter to support her.

Inuyasha brought his other hand on her vacant side, and he ran his claws up and down her sides, causing her to moan in his mouth. This caused her mouth to opened enough to grant him access to her tongue.

Kagome didn't know how to react as he passionately massaged her tongue with his. Her knees began to buckle beneath her and she roughly grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt covering his strong chest. She moved her tongue against his, fight back on his sensual assault.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Are you guys here?" Miroku's voice called out from the hallway, startling the passion-filled couple. Kagome swiftly pushed herself off of his chest, abruptly ending their kiss. Inuyasha turned his head away, but didn't move away from her.

"Maybe they haven't made it back yet?" They heard Sango suggest nervously. "You shouldn't have left us!" the sound of her slapping him, probably on the back, was heard soon after.

"Maybe you should have run of with your rich, handsome boyfriend!" Miroku shot back in an agitated voice.

"You're jealous!" Sango squealed, a hint of excitement hidden in her voice.

"Whatever, here they are!" Miroky announced as they two entered the kitchen. The both stopped and took in the scene before them; Kagome standing breathlessly against the counter, Inuyasha towering over her, neither of them making eye contact.

"Umm, is everything okay?" Sango asked, while Miroku only gave a suggestive smirk.

"Seems like everything is just _fine_ to me," He chuckled.

"Shut up Monk." Inuyaasha murmured finally stepping away from Kagome and walking into the hallway, most likely to his sunken room.

"Is that cake?" Miroku ignored Inuyasha's annoyance and advanced towards Kagome and the counter that was holding the homemade birthday cake.

"Yes," Kagome smiled weakly, finally lifting her head and making eye contact. "Help yourself,"

* * *

**As I type this my laptop is spazzing out on me. I** **will update asap!**

**Read/review**


End file.
